


Derek Courting Stiles Drabble

by hbrilove



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Funny, M/M, Pre-Slash, Random moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrilove/pseuds/hbrilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tries to court Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Courting Stiles Drabble

Derek climbed up the side of Stiles’ house to his window, rabbit stuck in between his teeth. He pulled Stiles’ window open, climbing in easily, smirking at his cleverness. 

“Oh my god!” Stiles screeched from his closet door. 

Derek jerked backwards, dropping the rabbit onto the floor, and falling out of the window. 

Blinking up at the darkened sky, Derek rolled his eyes. Try to do something nice for your mate and you get tossed out a window. Sigh, this was Derek’s life.


End file.
